Marcus Payne
This tribute is for The Reconciliation Games by Merrly. This is possibly the only games he will be used for and nothing else unless he is requested for and I grant them permission. Information Name: '''Marcus Payne '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''1 '''Alliance: '''Rebellion '''Appearance: '''Marcus has windswept Dark Sandy Blonde hair, and naturally tan skin. He has Silverish Blue eyes that if glance from a feet away look like twinkling stars. He stands at a defeaning six feet and five inches making him taller then most his age, he is strongly built from forced training in the Career academies. He has a harsh glare and most cower under it when it lands on them. He rarely smiles unless Maddie somehow causes him to cheer up. Usually a cold scowl is placed on his face at all times and he speaks in a dark, broken tone. '''Personailty: '''Marcus is a very dark, closed up person. Ever since his younger sister died in the games, he could never fix himself again, not until little miss Maddie Salem came into his life. Maddie was only a year younger then him, but could still kick his butt better then anyone he knew. He immediately started to fall for her, before he knew it, he could barely look at her without a smile or grin. Then he lost it, when they took her away too. (Where she went is too be explained in Maddie's backstory). Marcus couldn't pratically think straight anymore, first they took her sister, then they took his other half. The only person who could fix him, the only person who could make him feel like he was heaven. This fueled Marcus's hate for the Capitol even more, and before you could count to three, he had joined the rebellion. Little did he know, that his "other half" was being brainwashed in the Capitol to become a weapon of war. '''Weaknesses: '''Marcus, unfortunately, was born with a weak immune system. He also has trouble climbing trees (too many pesky branches), but rocky surfaces are great for him, such as mountains. Also, he was born with a weird illness, Panem calls Ateralia. It causes him to lose consciousness at random times, also known as black outs. It also causes him to have weird dreams (more like nightmares) and visions that drain his energy. This is also the reason for his weak immune system. '''Strengths: '''Although his Ateralia sickness gets in the way sometimes, he still has his moments. Marcus is extremely good with swordsmanship, and has a decently good aim when it comes to spears. Also, due to his Career training he is very strong and a good runner. Marcus is very stealthy and is good at eavesdropping. (Prior to see in his backstory) '''Fears: Due to the fact that his sister died from a decapitation, he is highly afraid of axes and death. (Lol) He is also greatly effected by Maddie's death. If he somehow found how she died. Token: 'None '''Interview Angle: '''Marcus would be harsh, cold, and straight forward. Just giving a direct answer so they don't try to fig deeper into his ''personal, personal life. 'Training Strategy: '''Marcus plans to do his own thing, distance himself from other tributes unless he spots trustworthy ally material. He'll probably visit survivial stations more, possibly check out swordfighting and spears later for a little while. What he wants to focus on is survivng, he's got the killing part down. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Marcus will most likely take his chances in whatever situation he's in. If he can find some valuable supplies and weapon nearby, not to close to the fight, he'll defiently go for it. If it's deeper in the cornucopia, Marcus will either run the other way, or idiotically go in to grab the supplies and fight his way out. '''Games Strategy: '''Marcus will most likely aim to try and kill off the Careers, supposedly because they will most likely be Capitol Supporters. He will use his stealth and eavesdropping abilites to gather information to use against them before he kills them and runs off. He knows that everyone here is skilled to kill and wouldn't hesitate to slash across my stomach and let me bleed to death, so he will constantly change shelter each night or maybe every other hour. '''Relationships: '''Two known relationships Marcus has with anyone, is his relationship with Maddie, and his best friend Rain. *'Maddie: Marcus has fallen bad for Maddie, bad enough that he would risk his life to get her back. This might effect his stamina and effort if he happens to encounter her, now brainwashed, self. He probably will try to approach her, and she will either respond with confusion or try to attack him. Marcus wouldn't try to defend himself to much, but enough effort that he doesn't get killed. Then, throughout the rest of the Games, Marcus will try and find out what happened to her. *'Rain:' Rain is Marcus's childhood best friend. Later on, he eventually betrays Marcus by joining the Capitol's side. Much is not known about how Marcus and Rain became friends, but they stick by eachother's side. Like brothers from another mother. Backstory Marcus was born on the cold chilly night of Thursday, November 5th. He was born to Roxen and Peter Payne. Roxen was the daughter of a rich Capitol politician, so the family was of course very wealthy. Living in a rich household, living a good life with a roof on your head and as much food as you could eat, didn't suit Marcus. And soon, he started to wander out of the District. Out of the District, away from the preppy wannabees, and all the jewelry and flashy ties. He wanted to see real people. not some person buried under an image there supposed to uphold. Marcus hated Career training, he had watched the games countless times. The bloody deaths were almost enough to make him snap. What made him snap, was when his younger sister vouleentered. Marcus lost it right there, he went insane. He went around punching walls, screaming and yelling about how he should've stopped her, he should've vouleentered herself. No one could come him down, eventually they had to force him into his room and they locked him there. All night, the only thing that could be heard were Marcus's screams and cries as he banged on the door. Marcus stayed locked in his room for a week, he finally stopped when his parents announced the Games were coming. It shut him up instantly. A few hours later, they let him out. He immedaitely rushed out and looked for the nearest TV. They were showing the Bloodbath. So, Marcus watched. He watched the bloody deaths, but in his mind, he silently cheered his little sister on. As the final four approached, he could barely contain his happiness. Just three more kills Rosie, three more kills...,''Marcus thought. It narrowed down the final three, final two... "One more kill!" Marcus yelled at the screen, jumping from his place on the couch. Rosie's opponent was a thirteen year old boy from District 7, one year younger then her. He was wielding an axe, swinging it wildy. Rosie dived in, using her spear to pierce his stomach. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Rosie's coming-" he faltered when he saw her horrible end. As the boy choked on his own blood, dying, his axe fell, fell on poor Rosie's next. Marcus's younger sister was dead. ---- He thought he could never be fixed again, day after day. First it started with training harder, then he started locking himself in his room when he would get home. He'd sit on his bed, and start talking. Talking. Not him, oh no. To ''Rosie. Marcus had gotten himself to believe Rosie's spirit was still here in his room, and she wasn't dead. Her body was just... sleeping, while she explored the world in a transparent form. It was clear Marcus needed some mental help., so Roxen hired a therapist. The therapist was from District 7, he had a daughter. Maddie. She often came with him on appointments. Marcus walked the girl, he studied her, her facial features, her smile, the way she pouted when she was frustrated. Then, he tried talking to her. "Y-Your not crazy are you? My dad says you have mental issues,"Maddie immediately asked, stepping away from him. Marcus frowned."I'm not crazy... I just talk to my little sister,"he said, a bit spaced out. "Your little sister is dead," she snapped. This angered him. "No she's not! Her body is just resting! She visits me everyday and we talk-" Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Your insane, go sleep somewhere." The bossy voice made Marcus smile."If you kiss me, I might get better.." He trailed off, staring into her Emerald green eyes. Then he was faced with the most unexpected thing ever. A kiss. Maddie pressed her lips to his, smiling. Marcus melted into her, kissing her slow and passionately. ---- TWO YEARS LATER "Hm.. Morning Marcus," Maddie commented as Marcus slipped in grumpily. Marcus was shirtless, and was only wearing a pajama bottom. "Why don't you ever where shirts anymore, Marcus?" "I used to but then you came into my life..." he whispered, "besides, you know you love it," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, though she was blushing. Little did they know, their perfect world was about to come crashing on their shoulders. Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds